Always and Forever
by InuyashasBabyGurl16
Summary: Yes this is ma same story im tryin to fix da darn thing. kagome and Inuyasha fite she runs home and is raped they fall in love and she has a problem cuttin...god ive had to rewrite this sigh ok herre it is
1. Goodbye Forever Inuyasha

Summary: Well this is my first story ever so I hope yall like it. There's not really a plot yet, just a love story. Rated R and N-17 in some chapters. Kagome gets raped and has a problem cutting. Lots of fluff and quite a few lemon chapters. Hop U like it!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN MY STORY  
  
"InuYasha? Inuyasha? Ugh Sango Have you seen Inuyasha?  
  
"No I have not. I haven't seen him since we got back from Narku's castle. He seemed very upset. I'm not sure what about though. What about you Miroku?"  
  
"No. But then again, I have had my eyes on something else," he said with a devilish grin.  
  
*WHACK!*  
  
"OW"  
  
"Miroku! I AM SO SICK OF YOU BEING A PERVERT...."  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked away. ' I must find Inuyasha. And obviously they aren't going to help me. All they ever do is argue. She sighed. I wish they would just admit their true feelings for each other. But Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Inuyasha talking with Kikyou. She nearly fell over.  
  
"But Kikyou please. You have to understand. Please I'm sure about this," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome gasped and startled Inuyasha and Kikyou.  
  
"Kagome!?... I..."  
  
Kikyou screamed "Does my reincarnation mean more to you then I do? Do you have feelings for her?"  
  
Inuyasha looked backed between Kagome's horror stricken face and Kikyo's angry one. "Awe! Fuck why does this always happen to me?"  
  
"WELL DO YOU!?," She screamed.  
  
"Kikyo...I do love you-"  
  
"Save it Inuyasha. I don't want to hear it. And with that she flew off on her Youkai.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm sorry I always ruin things between you and Kikyou. I'll never interfere again. And you don't need me now since Narku has been defeated and you have the remaining jewel shards. GOODBYE FOREVER!" She shouted.  
  
"Kagome wait-"  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! Tears rolled down her face as she turned and fled back to the well.  
  
"Kagome wait! What's wrong? , Yelled Sango. Miroku came running out of the hut with Shippo. "What's wrong with Kagome? They both shouted. Huh? What? Kagome wait yelled Miroku.  
  
But she didn't wait. She jumped down the well and returned to her world.  
  
Well that's it for the first chappie!!! Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review!!!! Thank you bye bye for now! Thank you! -Torqz horny lil princess! 


	2. I can't let you go

Chapter 2: I can't let you go.  
  
A/N I'm sorry to say this but something screwy is going on with my paragraphs wen I type them on microsoft word its all spaced and paragraphed but wen I posted it I came out all in one thing. Im still tryin to fix it and I'm sorry for the iconviennce. Thank You!  
  
She didn't stop at her house. She kept running until she reached her friend Ami's house. Ami was sitting outside and saw Kagome running towards her with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome! Naku Na. what's wrong?"  
  
"Inuyasha and I are over! I'm never going back there again!" when she said this her voice caught in the back of her throat and she hit her knees.  
  
"Oh Kagome what happened? Maybe it isn't as bad as you think.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go for a walk. Can I sleep here tonight"  
  
"Sure of course you can. Go for your walk and then come back OK?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Thanks...bye"  
  
"Bye. Oh and Kagome? Naku Na OK?"  
  
"OK"  
  
Kagome walked down the road and then realized that she didn't belong in either world. So she ran and ran and ran until couldn't possibly go on any more. She slept on a bench under a bridge and dreamed of Inuyasha and the others until she was awakened by a man grabbing her and ripping her clothes off her.  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked back to the hut in a daze.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm sorry I always ruin things between you and Kikyou. I'll never interfere again. And you don't need me now since Narku has been defeated and you have the remaining jewel shards. GOODBYE FOREVER! , She shouted.  
  
"Kagome wait-"  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! END FLASHBACK  
  
'Oh Kagome. How could you do this? You didn't even give a chance to explain. I chose you. Oh Kagome.'  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Kagome is gone! What happened?" asked Sango. Shippo ran up to Inuyasha and jumped on his shoulder. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER NOW YOU BAKA?!"  
  
"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT WAS SOMETHING I DID?"  
  
Inuyasha tired to smack Shippo off his shoulder but he jumped down before he could. "Because it's always you that makes her cry. Not us. What did you do now?"  
  
"It's none of your business what happened. Now if you don't mind I'm leaving."  
  
"Oh good! You are going after Kagome. Here take her stuff too," called out Sango.  
  
"I am not going after her so why don't you just shut the fuck up and leave me alone?!"  
  
InuYasha stormed off leaving Sango in shock. She whirled around and flung herself int o Miroku's arms. "Oh Miroku...she sobbed." "I don't think they can fix this this time. Are we all really going to split up now that InuYasha has the reaming fragments of the Shikon No Tama?"  
  
"Well you, Kialla, Shippo and I aren't going to. I'm sure they will make up. You'll see. Things will work out."  
  
"Oh I hope you're right. Because things just wont be the same without Kagome."  
  
"I know Sango. I know." Miroku's hand slid down her back and landed on her bottom. He knew she was going to slap him but it was always worth it. But for some reason, she didn't. "Uh Sango? Not that I'm complaining but why didn't you hit me?"  
  
Sango turned towards Shippo who was playing with Kilala and asked him if they could go for a walk. Once they left Sango turned back to Miroku and said, "InuYasha and Kagome love each other but they can't be together. I have feelings for you and I know you have feelings for me too and there is nothing keeping us apart. So why fight it?"'  
  
"Sango?! Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Yes, I do Miroku."  
  
Sango looked deep into Miroku's eyes until his face was right in front of hers. Then she closed her eyes and felt Miroku's warm lips on hers.  
  
******************************************************  
  
InuYasha sat by the well and thought about what just happened. He felt bad for what he said to Sango and even worse for what he did to Kagome. He decided that he loved her to much and never wanted to let her go. He jumped down the well and sped off to Kagome's other world. 


	3. Chapter 3 Where's Kagome?

Chapter 3: Where's Kagome?  
  
Last Time: InuYasha decided that he loved Kagome to much to let her go and was going to have to go after her. He jumped down the well and sped towards Kagome's other world.  
  
Since time worked differently in Kagome's world two weeks had already passed here and 2 days only passed in the feudal era.(A/N I know that's not true but hey it's a fan fic.)  
  
InuYasha climbed out of the well and walked up to Kagome's front door and awkwardly knocked.  
  
Sota opened the door and nearly shouted, "Oh InuYasha it's you! Um what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm looking for Kagome where is she?"  
  
"Um Kagome? Uhhhh She's not here. Don't know where she is haven't seen her got to go! Bye!"  
  
"Kagome's missing?!!! Oh My God! What have I done!?"  
  
InuYasha sniffed out her scent and followed it to a bench looked around. He couldn't smell her anymore. But he could definitely tell that she had been there. He sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands and sighed. When he looked at the ground he saw a blue book that Kagome always carried with her. She called it a diary I think. He thought. She always wrote her thoughts in it. "Maybe she wrote where she was going!"  
  
He picked it up and opened it to the last page. I can't take being without InuYasha. I love him too much. I can't go on without him. I heard of this Apothecary across town in the new store block. Though the cutting is helping ease my pain I fear it's not enough. I must seek out this apothecary and end my suffering. Oh InuYasha, I love you so much but now you're free to be happy. Goodbye my Dear Sweet Hanyou. I'll watch over you forever.  
  
"No Kagome!!!" He ran as fast as he could through the town. He jumped over buildings and ran through people's back yards until he reached the new store block and saw the sign that read apothecary. He practically tore the door off the hinges and stepped in. He walked over to the guy at the front desk.  
  
"I'm looking for a woman named Kagome." He gave the man her description and waited for the man to answer to see if he remembered his beloved Kagome.  
  
"Oh yeah, that lady. You just missed her she was just in here. She left not more that two minutes ago.  
  
InuYasha flew out the door and followed Kagome's scent. "FUCK! Why didn't I smell her before. Now I maybe to late." Kagome please be ok.  
  
He searched through a forest and finally found Kagome sitting near a tree, sobbing uncontrollably, holding a razor in one hand and the poison in the other.  
  
"Kagome?! What are you doing? How could you even consider this?"  
  
Kagome who was in shock of seeing him slipped the razor that was in her hand and cut her wrist deeper. Blood trickled down her arm and on to her skirt. InuYasha." She whispered as the rain started to pour and her tears flowed freely.  
  
Aight. That's chappie 3 hope u like it. Oh for da one who said to include what ppl r wearin they are jus wearin thurr normal clothes like they do in the sho. Ok gotta go now. sigh I wish ma ex bf loved me like InuYasha loves Kagome. All men r perverted assholes. Thank u and goodbye 4 now. –Jen formally known as Torqz horny lil princezz. runs away and cries really hard 


	4. Chapter 4 Be Mine

Chapter 4 Be Mine  
  
"Oh Kagome. I'm so sorry, please don't cry." He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He put his hand over her wrist and blood seeped through his fingers. Oh Kagome what have I done to you?  
  
"InuYasha I'm so sorry. I just couldn't go on without you."  
  
"Kagome did you drink that already?!"  
  
"No why did you come here InuYasha?"  
  
He grabbed the razor and bottle and threw them off into the forest. "Kagome...I love you."  
  
She jerked away from him and stood up. "No you don't! You love Kikyo and all I am is her damn reincarnation."  
  
She turned to run but he grabbed her arm and said, " Dammit you baka! Kagome I love you for who you are not for anyone else. I love you." He looked into her eyes as he said this and didn't take his eyes off her until-  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! I'm so sick of you breaking my heart. If I trust you, I know you'll break my heart. So stop lying!"  
  
InuYasha gathered all his strength, all his courage, and all his patience and stood up and said, "Kagome. Will you be my mate?"  
  
" Gasp Do you really want me to be?"  
  
"Yes Kagome. I choose you." He lifted her chin up with his finger and looked into her eyes. " I love you Kagome."  
  
"I-I ... Love you too. And yes...I'll be your mate."  
  
"YES! -Oh Kagome. No more cutting OK? Please?"  
  
"K" she whispered lowering her head to look at her feet.  
  
"Kagome look at me. Why can't you just look at me like you used to? Do I have to call a wench or a baka to get you to fight back? Why do you seem to be pulling away from me."  
  
"InuYasha please. You don't know what's going on or what happened. You just don't understand!"  
  
She turned to run again but he grabbed her and said, "Help me to understand then Kagome. What happened."  
  
Kagome began to tremble and he let go of her more hurt than he had ever been. She was afraid of him. After all these years she was afraid.  
  
"InuYasha-"  
  
"Are you afraid of me?!"  
  
"Nani?! No! InuYasha can we please get out of here? I think I wanna go home."  
  
"No Kagome not until you tell me what's going on."  
  
They began to argue back and forth until Kagome blurted out "Dammit InuYasha! I was raped!" Kagome's eyes showed complete and udder terror after she said this. And Inuyasha's heart skipped a few beets.  
  
For a while neither of them spoke. Then he said, "Oh Kagome...why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was so scared." She whispered. "Oh InuYasha!" She shouted and flung herself into his arms.  
  
He blinked a few times but then slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "But Kagome why did you run away? We all could have helped you?"  
  
"I came back almost two weeks ago. But I asked my family not to tell anyone. Except the hospital of course who checked me out."  
  
"You didn't even want me to know."  
  
"Least out of all of you, it was all my fault and I couldn't bear it if you thought less of me."  
  
"Two things Kagome. I could never love you less. And secondly Kagome, IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"Yes it was! I didn't even resist him."  
  
"You were terrified. Kagome please you've got to understand! It was not your fault."  
  
"Yes it was-"  
  
He pulled her to him and kissed her passionatly sending waves of pleaseure down both their bodies.  
  
She felt his arms wrap around her and she put her arm around his neck.  
  
Thurrs chapter 4!!!!! YEA!!! Ok now next chappie is going to be a lemon. I'm not entirely sure how its gonna work but ill figure it out! Ok so tata for now. –Jen formally known as Torqz Horny Lil Princezz I miss you Torrey Forever Love Jennifer. 


	5. Chapter 5 Forever

Chapter 5 Forever  
  
InuYasha lowered Kagome to the ground so that he was on top of her. He put his lips on her neck and began to kiss her there. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly got off her afraid that he had taken advantage of her. But as soon as he stopped she moaned, "No don't stop!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Kagome do you still wanna be my mate? I love you with all my heart and soul and I would love nothing more than for you to take me as you're mate."  
  
"Oh InuYasha! Of course I wanna be your mate! I have loved you for so long!"  
  
He smiled a huge grin and said, "Ok Kagome. Now, do you know how to become someone's mate?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Take it easy" she whispered.  
  
He simply nodded his head and started kissing her neck again. She began to move beneath him and quiet little moans escaped from her throat. He placed kisses up her face until he reached her lips again.  
  
Kagome reached up and petted her ears and when she heard him purr she knew it was time. She gently pushed him up and slipped her shirt off over her head and then proceeded to take his clothes off.  
  
When she was done he took of the rest of her clothes and whispered "I love you Kagome." But she was to lost in the passion to heat him.  
  
He slipped in and heard her cry out. He stopped and asked "Kagome are you ok?"  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes because she was still sore from the rape but despite that she told him "Yes keep going."  
  
He made love to her until they were both about to climax and then before she knew what he intended to do, he bit her neck. Blood ran down her neck and throat and InuYasha licked it up and sucked on the wound.  
  
"InuYasha! Why did you bite me? That hurt!"  
  
"It's apart of the mating ritual. I have to bite you and when it scars over you become my mate and I yours. It's like I'm marking you so no other demons would take you. Just like in your time when you get married you wear a ring to let other people know you are taken."  
  
"Oh and what about you? Do I bite you to?"  
  
"Well not normally but if you don't trust me enough not to cheat on you then you can."  
  
"Oh... well I trust you."  
  
"Well just bite me anyway. So were everyone can see I'm taken by you."  
  
"Ok" she whispered. And then she bit him and sucked some of his blood.  
  
"There its complete! You are mine and I am yours.  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed him on the lips.  
  
They cuddled up together and he whispered "I love you baby"  
  
"I love you to hunny."  
  
They slept well into the next morning and Kagome woke up curled up in InuYasha's arms.  
  
Ok that's it for chappie 6. Im gonna get the actual chapter up on Adult Fanfiction.net ASAP. So until then look for chappie 6 called NANI?! Which I believe means what in Japanese. So tata for now and I love You Torrey Always and Forever-Jen Formally known as Torqz horny lil princezz. I love you baby. byebye 


	6. Chapter 6 NANI!

Chapter 6 NANI?! A/n ok first of all thank u 2 all who have reviewed. I LOVE YOU 4 IT!!! But NattheCat I was in a hurry ok and seriously frustrated bc I had to redo everything I dun give a damn if it made me sound like a fool. I like my writing and the summary was fine. A lot of people seem to like ma story and if you dun then dun read it it's as simple as that. So either deal wit or go away.  
  
A few days went by and things were going great for Kagome and InuYasha. They spent those nights together just talking. And she couldn't have been happier. But as time went by she began to feel sick all the time. She was throwing up every morning. She did a good job of hiding it from InuYasha until one morning.  
  
"Kagome! Why didn't you tell me you were sick?!"  
  
"I don't know I just didn't want you to worry."  
  
"Come on we are going to see Kaede-baba right now!"  
  
"Ok" she said quietly.  
  
When they entered the hut InuYasha startled Kaede and said "Kagome is throwing up can you help her?"  
  
It took her a few minutes to speak but then she replied "Are ye feeling alright child?"  
  
"Well not really. I've been really tired and I've been throwing up a lot lately."  
  
"How long have you been getting sick?"  
  
"I dunno a couple of weeks."  
  
InuYasha popped his head up and said "Nani?! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Cuz it wasn't that bad. I didn't wanna worry you."  
  
"You should have told me!"  
  
They were arguing back and forth until Kaede interrupted them and said loudly "InuYasha could you please leave Kagome and I alone for a minute?"  
  
"Why is something wrong?" He asked quickly.  
  
"No but I would like to speak to Kagome alone for a moment. Is that all right?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be right outside if you need me." He answered reluctantly.  
  
Once he left Kaede said "Kagome could you please sit down? I have dome questions for you."  
  
"OK" she said and sat down.  
  
"Now this is very hard for me to ask but I fear that I must."  
  
"What is it?!" said Kagome alarmed.  
  
"Now dear there isn't anything to be worried about. But... have you ever had sexual relations with anyone?"  
  
Kagome appeared to be in shock but then blushed and whispered "Yes, once willingly and once unwillingly."  
  
"Nani child?! You were-"  
  
"Yes" she said cutting her off.  
  
"Have you been to a healer in your time to find out if you were with child?"  
  
"Yes and they said I wasn't. But Kaede this was over a month ago. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You say you have also done it once willingly?"  
  
"Yes" she said blushing even more.  
  
"Before or after you were raped?"  
  
"After"  
  
"With InuYasha I assume?"  
  
"Yes" she said no longer embarrassed.  
  
"Kagome would it be all right if I examined you?"  
  
"Uh sure but why?"  
  
"Just to make sure everything is all right."  
  
"Oh...OK."  
  
A few moments later outside Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiala, and InuYasha heard Kagome scream "NANI?!"  
  
InuYasha ran in the hut and saw Kagome standing in shock across from Kaede who was smiling.  
  
InuYasha demanded to know what was going on but Kagome wouldn't tell him. She walked out of the hut, pulled Sango's arm, and made her walk with her.  
  
InuYasha tried to follow them but Kagome turned around and screamed SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
InuYasha sat 15ft in to the ground dumbfounded.  
  
Kagome sat next to the spring in Sango's arms crying. "Shhh Kagome. It can't be that bad. What did Kaede say?"  
  
"Oh Sango." She sniffed sitting up. "I'm...pregnant."  
  
"Nani? Oh Kagome that's great! So why are you so sad?"  
  
"In my time it's not good to be pregnant at 18. My mom is gonna kill me." Sango hugged her as she started to cry again. "And how am I gonna tell InuYasha?"  
  
"I don't know Kagome. But you have to tell him soon. We will be here for you. And besides InuYasha will be thrilled. Why don't you go find him? I'm sure he is worried about you. OK?"  
  
"Hai. You're right. Thanks Sango."  
  
"No problem Onee-Chan."  
  
Both girls smiled as they hugged each other. And then Kagome walked off in search of InuYasha. She walked back to the hut to check and see if he was there but found only Kaede.  
  
"Kaede where is everyone?"  
  
"Miroku and Shippo went to visit a friend and InuYasha is moping around outside." She said with a smile. "I take it ye have not told him yet?"  
  
"No I haven't. I can't find him."  
  
"Well try going into the center of the forest and yelling 'sit boy' and see what you hear."  
  
Kagome smiled and said "InuYasha hates it when I 'sit' him for no reason and he may be in a tree. If he is he'll come crashing down."  
  
Kaede smile was playful. "I know child. Therefore it would make more noise."  
  
Kagome laughed and thanked the old miko. Then she went into the forest and yelled as loud as she possibly could "SIT BOY!" Suddenly she heard "WHAT THE FUC-" CRASH She smiled and walked off towards him.  
  
When she got there InuYasha was cursing loudly and standing up. "What the fuck did you do that for?! And why did you 'sit' me earlier? I was just trying to see what was wrong. Are you OK?"  
  
"InuYasha can you please si- take a seat down next to me?"  
  
"Sure Kagome. What's wrong?"  
  
"InuYasha I'm-"Kagome began to sob and leaned into InuYasha. He was confused as to why she was crying all of a sudden but he comforted her anyway. He whispered "You are what Kagome? Take your time you don't have to tell me right away but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."  
  
It took her awhile to sit up but eventually she did. She took so many deep breathes that it made her dizzy. After a few more moments she felt a little better so she stood up and turned so that her back was facing InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha immediately stood up and put his arms around her. Kagome began to tremble and the she whispered "Oh InuYasha I'm...I'm...Pregnant."  
  
He turned her around to face him and said "Nani?! I'm gonna be a dad?" He seemed to be in shock until Kagome began to cry again.  
  
"Kagome I..." He faltered before he could finish his sentence.  
  
At that moment Kagome's world came crashing down. He doesn't want them or me. He was just using me and now-  
  
"Kagome? We're gonna have pups?" A smile slowly started to light up his face. "We're having pups! He shouted and picked her up and held her. "Oh Kagome I love you!"  
  
"You mean you wanna have pups?"  
  
"Of course! Do you wanna go find the others and tell them the great news?"  
  
She smiled and said "No. Kaede and Sango already know and Shippou and Miroku went to visit friends. There is something else I wanna do."  
  
Before he could ask what she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He blinked but then kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lowered her to the ground and claimed her as his mate once more. 


End file.
